User talk:LoganPikmin
User talk archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Request from fellow user, User: Cyan piklord 64 can someone plz help me with Pikmin 4: the wraith's revenge? I spend as much time as I can on here, thinking outside the box, trying to work according to the 15 pikmin types, but I often get distracted and lose focus. I know you already have so much work on your hands (probably), but I request this of you. also, I only need you to work on Monday and Tuesday, so I hope that helps. if you do wish to help, then post it on my talk page. at the end, sign with your username. I will choose one of you to help. remember to think outside the box! - Cp64. Re: What Do You Think? I think the update's good, although the headers on the sidebar are messed up a bit. And I was trying to patrol your edits on Porple's talk page but I accidentally hit rollback instead... :\ 23:51, 9 August 2016 (EDT) Oh, patrolling is a feature that allows you to check an edit to see if it's good or not. Normally I wouldn't patrol cause of the wiki's former connection issues so patrolling would take waaaaaay longer than it should, but I'm gonna start patrolling again cause the site is better. 01:23, 10 August 2016 (EDT) No. I can already do those things. As I've said before, Fanon is small enough that we don't need many patrollers/rollbackers. Just focus on your game, 'kay? 'Kay. 02:25, 10 August 2016 (EDT) Yeah... I wish more people would edit. But summer's ending and school's already started for some users. Also, how do you want me to test you? (On a side note, you don't need to ask those things in the summaries lol) 02:37, 10 August 2016 (EDT) Well, I've never tested anybody before, so I don't know. (Nobody's asked me to test them lol) I'll come up with something, though. (Also, I added back in one of my messages, since you left it out.) 03:12, 10 August 2016 (EDT) Can you come onto the ? I need to talk to you about some things. Thanks. 21:05, 10 August 2016 (EDT) You sure that it can't? Cause I'm able to use the chat on a 3DS, so it should be able to work on your phone. Besides, aren't you editing from your phone? Anyway, I just wanted to give feedback on your edits again. Every time you make an edit, you change just one little thing, especially when you edit multiple times on one page. See Breakdown Patch and The Woods of Faith. It's much better if you can do all these things in just one edit, rather than saving a page and going "Oh! I forgot this!" and editing it again. It's okay if it happens occasionally, but I notice that this is a habit of yours, even when I already had told you about this. I want you to become better about doing everything in one go, alright? Also, I noticed that you made a new sig a few days ago. This sig...it's rather long. Our signature policy states that sigs "must only take up one line of space." On some computer monitors, your sig may be more than one line long, especially on mobile browsing. Please shorten your sig. ...And personally, I'd get rid of your "Happy August!" comment at the end of it, since it'll only be meaningful for the duration of this month, of which there are less than 20 days left. 20:55, 12 August 2016 (EDT) Re: Template I'm assuming that you're referring to the tables or whatever in the headers. Yeah, sure. Go ahead and copy the coding over, and change things accordingly. Okay, I've got the template done, and the infobox is called "Template:PAODSO". You'll have to add what I didn't, however. Be sure to put them in alphabetical order. Hi, Logan! Hello, Logan! I have recently finished my Fanon game. Go check it out! It is accessible via my profile. Also, I need you to do 2 favors for me. *1: Upload a file that has a Blue Winged Pikmin and send me the file here. Also, send a Red Shell Koopa photo file. You may have to log into the Mariowiki first. *2: Go to my profile and click/tap on the single link. It should take you to my game. Anyways, that's all. Send the two files here. Senceirly, Images I'd say that, to be a better editor, you must learn more advanced words (like for enemy names such as Auriferous Dirigibug) and put lots of detail in pages, such as general info, appearance, and what the creature will do for its attacks. Eventually, you just get better at it because of experience. Really, it's been too, too long. Four or five years I've been part of this wiki. XD Re: Help quick I just uploaded the image. It was much larger than is necessary for this wiki, so I scaled it down before uploading it. Scruffy (talk) 13:16, 16 August 2016 (EDT) Alright, this is your test: Go through ALL of the articles that you have created and improve them to the very best of your ability. Add infoboxes wherever needed, and categorize everything. Fix all spelling and grammar mistakes; your browser should underline misspelled words. In short, improve your articles like how I would improve them; you can look at as a reference. 02:31, 17 August 2016 (EDT) Re:TROUBLE NEED HELP! I think you're doing rather nicely. Actually, I was just looking over your Death Spiked Withering Blowhog page. I like the formatting you used quite a bit. Be sure to proofread your articles, though; I spotted a typo in that article. I will fix it, for your sake. :) Thanks for applying! Thank you for applying for Sub-Creator for Pikmin: Theme Park! This rank is a big responseability. I hope you enjoy being staff! RoboIan Re:Past and Present I don't think you're editing too fast. I mean, look at all the edits I've made in the past days. And for Volatile Dweevil and the rest of them, I don't know where they've gone off to. Probably busy with their lives and have no time for the Pikmin Fanon, sadly. I think he'd think you're ready. Re:The Fishy News Hey, no need to call me "your majesty", I'm a person, just like you. I have not taken a look at your game, but I will! 17:47, 26 August 2016 (EDT) Sorry, I am currently busy editing the site, I am working with the domain owner to enact new updates. I'll take a look sometime later. Thanks for being my friend! I see that my Userbox that PikFan made is in your tower. Good to be friends! RoboIan Yes, I did see the message you posted pertaining to flower rank. I figured that since you already had it on your userpage, I didn't need to answer it. Click on "Ranks" in the "Help and Rules" section on the left to see what you need for the next rank and if you need to request it. Re: Hiatus Sorry I haven't responded. Lately I've had limited access to the computer, and I've been prioritizing things people have been asking me. Compared to the other questions I've gotten, your questions weren't really all that urgent, to be honest; you were just asking me to rate your performance. (And when you weren't asking me that, you were asking me to respond; I urge you to be more patient, ok?) Anyway, to answer your questions. You are correct, Peach Bulborb has not edited in 7 months. However, I don't have any interest in being the Spotty Bulbear. What I'm thinking is that I'll just put the entire GoB on a hiatus until Peach Bulborb returns or someone decides to the Spotty Bulbear. As for your test... Well, I'm noticing that you're still editing other articles. I never asked you to improve other articles. I asked you to improve your own articles. Speaking of which, you've done a pretty good job improving your own articles! Please continue to improve your articles like this; I know you've got others that you could work on. Oh, another quick thing. I noticed a message of yours to Cheepy saying that you wanted his old laptop and that you'd give out your address to him. If you're going to do so, do not do it on the wiki, as that would be in violation of our privacy policy. Thanks. 03:07, 30 August 2016 (EDT) Warning What "rules and regulations" does PageBuilder's game break? I am interested in knowing your reasoning for so boldly declaring that his game violates policy and that you are going to turn him in. If you feel that a user's game violates policy, you may address your concerns with me directly, and I will handle the situation appropriately, but do not make it into a major deal. Furthermore, instead of intimidating and borderline-harassing a user, you could be offering advice and be helping them out. In the future, do not act like this again. 02:00, 29 November 2016 (EST) Yes, I'm Back I've been doing good. Before, I was using someone else's computer, but now I have my own! And I'll be sure to check out your fan game. --StarWolf of the Cosmos 20:49, 1 January 2017 (EST) Re:Long Time, No See Hey! I'm free to talk on Discord, which is mainly what I use to talk online. Re: Hello Again! (Sorry if this is late.) Hey, I'm online again, and I'm becoming very active once more. I do feel a little lonely, though. Mind helping me with my new project? RoboIan (talk) 10:09, 7 September 2017 (EDT) I can't create an account. help? Excuse me, I hope I'm not bothering you too much with this and hopefully you can help me with this. I'm wanting to make an account on here and put some of my own ideas up, but apparently I can't even create an account, let alone login at all. I know there's some notification saying it's disabled ... until October 31. It's November 11th now. Is it ever going to be reopened? because I do indeed want to contribute a bit here. Thank you for your time. It's Been Too Long Yes, hello, I am alive~ Hello! I'm back! Ya girl, Alice, is back, better and gayer than ever before. I created this account when I was in sixth grade and i'm in tenth now it's been hectic, but, I am back and maybe i'll join the new Discord! - cheers, Ali Hey there Hey, I'm doing good, what revamps do you have in mind for your game?